1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identifiable plug and a plug assembly thereof, and particularly to an identifiable plug capable to provide identification information and a plug assembly which may read the identification information from the identifiable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Plugs of currently available electronic equipments do not provide any identification information of those electronic equipments, such as brands, modes, product series numbers, product specification, required voltage and current. If the users try to control power management or execute remote control of the electronic equipments, they cannot retrieve the identification information thereof and therefore need to input manually.
Therefore, there is a need of a novel plug of electronic equipment which overcomes the above disadvantages.